Nate Cooper
'''Nathaniel "Nate" Cooper '''is the son of Gavin Cooper and Mrs Cooper. He's the new doctor of Summer Bay after Sid Walker left the Bay. He's also the ex-husband of Sophie Taylor and Ricky Sharpe. He's the ex-boyfriend of Katarina Chapman and Tori Morgan. He's the former stepfather of Ricky's son, Casey. Background Information Nate's mother died from an illness when he was 12 and his father became alcoholic after her death and left Nate on his own, with no one to support him. After leaving high school, Nate goes to university and studies to become a doctor, since he couldn't save his mother. Storylines Nate arrives on the Bay to work at Northern Districts Hospital, but hates the area and wishes to transfer to a city-based hospital. He befriends Ricky Sharpe when she confides in him that she is pregnant, and later stays at the Braxton house when he treats Josh Barrett as he has nowhere to live. When the hospital is targeted in a bomb attack, Nate becomes trapped inside and has to perform emergency surgery on Bianca Scott, who is badly injured in the explosion. He survives with only superficial injuries. Nate grows close to Ricky, and after she has a miscarriage, they start a relationship. Ricky's ex, Darryl Braxton returns from prison and was jealous of Nate and Ricky's relationship. Ricky and Nate broke up when she still loves Brax. Nate's estranged wife, Sophie Taylor arrives to the Bay and Nate and Sophie resumed their relationship. After Nate was injured while searching for VJ Patterson, Nate started to have feelings for one of the nurses, Hannah Wilson and asked Sophie for a divorce. He kisses Hannah, which Sophie witnessed, driving Sophie mental. Sophie caused Nate's car to crash into a bus, that killed the driver, left Hannah paralyzed and Kyle in serious danger. Sophie and Nate agrees to divorce as she was arrested. Nate started dating new police officer, Katarina Chapman. Nate rescued Billie Ashford from drowning and she develops a crush on Nate. But he tells Billie that he doesn't like her that way, since he's with Kat. At the gym, Nate rejects Billie and in anger she scratches his face and screamed. Chris Harrington comes in and Billie tells Chris that Nate tries to have sex with her. Nate tells the police that he didn't touch Billie. But Nate was arrested and Billie's older brother, Martin Ashford was angry at Nate for his actions towards Billie. But Nate was not charged when Billie exposed to truth to Chris, who had prove that Nate is innocent. Nate saved Billie she was struggled to breathe after her injuries from a fire. Months later, Nate falls for Ricky again and left Kat for Ricky. Nate was furious at Ricky when she invited his estranged father, Gavin Cooper to the Bay. Nate manage to get along with his dad again, but found out that Gavin's been trying to hit on Ricky and tells Gavin that he doesn't want to see him again. But Gavin was in a car accident and Nate saves him. Gavin gave Nate his grandmother's engagement ring, who Nate could propose to Ricky. Nate proposed to Ricky at Zac MacGuire and Leah Patterson-Baker's wedding and Ricky accepts. In An Eye For An Eye, Ricky asked Nate for some money, but refused to tell him why she needs a lot. Nate gave Ricky 11 thousand dollars. In 2016, Nate found out that Brax is alive and worries that Ricky will choose Brax over him. But Ricky chose Nate and the two marry. Nate was happy when Ricky's son, Casey called him dad, but Ricky was offended since Brax is Casey's dad. Nate attends to the fundraiser party at the caravan park with Ricky and Nate was one of the victims being involved of the explosion. But Nate surivied and wasn't hurt and he came and help many residents how are injured or trapped. Nate stayed by Ricky are she was crushed by a table inside one of the caravans. Nate tried to save Hannah when she dies from a head injury that she received from the caravan explosion, but new doctor Tori Morgan tells Nate to stop, saving that Hannah is gone. Nate tells Chris about Hannah. Nate and Ricky marriage became strained and the two divorces and Ricky and Casey leaves the Bay with Brax. Nate found out from Tori that the nurses had blamed her for his and Ricky's split, which angers Nate and he confronts them the real reason of his split with Ricky and Tori has nothing to do with his split and tells the nurses to stop talking about his personal life and taking out on Tori. Nate meets Danika Kulevski and asked her out to lunch. They kiss and slept together. When Tori had problems with her family, Nate decided to cheer her up, by taking her to play volleyball by the beach and swim at the pool. Nate also gave Tori his cap. They had lunch together by the pool. At the diner, he bumped into Danika and he introduced Danika to Tori. That afternoon, Tori came to his place to return his cap and tells him that he should have a go with Danika. Nate moves out of Ricky's flat and moved back into Irene's. Nate tells Chris that he doesn't like Danika, because he liked someone else. Chris asked him he knows who he likes and Nate revealed to Chris that the other girl his secretly likes is Tori, but knows that Tori doesn't like him that way, but unaware, Tori does like him that way. Nate end things with Danika and tells Tori that she's so amazing, which annoys her. Nate was invited by Tori to a flying trip to a vineyard for her birthday, with her brothers, Brody, Mason, Evelyn, Irene, Leah, Duncan and Billie. During the flight, everyone passed out and the plane crashed into the desert. Nate and everyone survived the crash, but Brody went missing. Nate joins Tori and Duncan to find him. But a few days later, they couldn't find him. Tori's oldest brother, Justin finds them and joins in the search for Brody. They found him lying on the ground after falling off a higher cliff. They climbed down and help him. They four carries him back to the hospital. Nate was hurt when Tori started dating Duncan, but he comforts her about she broke up with Duncan, when Duncan's ex wife, Caroline became the third wheel. But Nate was even more hurt when Tori and Duncan got back together after Caroline left the Bay. Nate plays volleyball with John and Phoebe, and with Tori as his partner. During the game, they argued and they bump into each other as they try to catch the ball and they fell, with Tori on the ground and Nate on top of her. After the volleyball event, Nate told Tori that he wants to leave Summer Bay, but Tori begged him not to go. But Nate offered the job anyway, but Nate changed his mind and decided to stay. Nate learnt that Tori and Duncan broke up again after he returned to Hawaii to be with Caroline. Nate helps Hope Morrison with medical tablets to help her sleep when she was in prison. The next day, Nate saved Hope, who was overdosed and Nate was furious at her for stealing one of the meds from his bag. Nate goes off to Bali for a week, and Tori asked him if he would like to have a drink with her when he returns and Nate accepts her offer. When Nate returns, he asked Tori out on a date. They had a drink at the Beach house and almost shared a kiss, until there was a knock on the front door. Nate answers and it was Bianca and Nate introduced Tori to Bianca. Tori mistook Bianca as Nate's ex girlfriend, but Nate told Tori that Bianca is married and has two children and that Nate never had a relationship with Bianca. When Tori had to end her shift at work, to look for her half-sister, Raffy Morrison. As Tori goes into the elevator, Nate jumps in and suddenly the elevator stopped and Nate was trapped inside with Tori. Nate was told that the elevator must take a few hours to be repaired and Nate told Tori that they're finally alone. Tori showed Nate the plane ticket that Duncan send her, so she could fly to Hawaii to see him. Nate asked her if she's going there, and she said no. Tori and Nate shares a kiss and they had sex. After their hook up, the elevator was fixed and they quickly get into their clothes before the door opens. That night, Nate was about to go and see Tori, but Tori was by his frontdoor and they talked about their hook up. Tori told him that she wants it more than just a fling, Nate thought she wanted to have sex with him in the elevator again, but Tori meant a real relationship, not a casual. Nate told Tori that he doesn't do casuals and Nate asked her if she wants to start a real relationship and she accepts and the two doctors start a relationship as a couple. Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Doctors Category:2013 Characters Category:2014 Characters Category:2015 Characters Category:2016 Characters Category:2017 Characters